Orchid
Orchid (also known as The Black Orchid due to her dark beauty) is a playable female fighter and a major signature character of the Killer Instinct games, having been featured prominently in every installment of the franchise to date. A top secret agent and highly trained assassin who boasts mysterious powers for a human, Orchid was dispatched by an unknown government agency to uncover the truth behind Ultratech's nefarious activities. In Killer Instinct (2013), she's a rogue counterintelligence operative who has embarked on a personal crusade against the megacorporation, and has founded an underground resistance movement which is known as the Disavowed. Along with her half-brother, Jago, Orchid is one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct series. Biography Appearance Orchid maintains a fairly consistent look throughout the series, with some slight changes between games. In the original Killer Instinct, Orchid was a young, dark-haired woman wearing a green leotard with the word "HOT" written on the side in yellow letters. The ends of the leotard around her thighs had yellow lining, and she wore green gloves and ankle-length, high-heeled boots, the boots also had yellow cut-offs and extra weapons strapped to them. Orchid had a green and yellow headband wrapped around her head and possessed two plasma eskrima sticks she used in battle. In Killer Instinct 2/''Gold'', Orchid had a slight redesign, with her leotard now possessing holes on the sides of her chest and cutting off at the 'v' between her legs, her boots extending all the way up to her thighs, and her eskrima sticks replaced with electrified tonfas. She also has a pair of circular earrings. In Killer Instinct (2013), she receives a complete design overhaul but in comparison to many other characters, she retains a similar design to her original appearance. Orchid has a pair of electronic goggles atop her head, a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her bicep, bandages wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer on her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Orchid once more uses electronic eskrima sticks in battle. Orchid's retro costume mirrors her original 1994 appearance, but with minor elements from KI2 such as boots and a pair of circular earrings which is much bigger than she has in the previous game. Personality Orchid, on the surface, has a flirty, feisty, and playful demeanor, toying with her enemies before beating them down relentlessly. Beneath her sassy exterior she secretly suffers from intense paranoia, believing that Ultratech is anywhere and everywhere and that it is her duty to personally destroy them. This is because of Ultratech’s involvement in the death of her father Jacob, who she was very close to. She occasionally has outbursts of sudden rage, which characterized in the form of her Firecats when she was a child. Her emotional instability is held together by her brother Jago who, although suffering from his own afflictions, does his best to support her. Abilities Orchid fights in a military CQC style from when she was trained as a secret agent, though she mainly focuses her attacks on kicks. She wields two electrified eskrima sticks/tonfas and also carries a set of smoke grenades in the rebooted universe. Because of a government experiment performed on her grandmother, Orchid can also summon a flaming projection of a jaguar called a Firecat which explodes on contact with opponents. Killer Instinct Story B. Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the Killer Instinct tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Stage: Chicago Rooftop/Chicago Alley Moveset ]] *Lasaken: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Flick Flak: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *Fire Cat: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *Spinning Sword: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Fierce Punch *Ichi: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back Plus Medium Punch Or Quick Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Medium Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 3: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Kick, Medium Kick Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: Sweep Back, Back, Forward, Forward, Quick Punch *No Mercy 2: Close Down, Forward, Back Plus Quick Kick Forward Kick To Stomp On Frog *Humiliation: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back Plus Fierce Punch Endings Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Trivia *If the opponent is another Orchid during her breast flash No Mercy, instead of having a heart attack, she will throw her eskrimas down and stomp her heels in frustrated jealousy. Killer Instinct 2 Eyedol’s death by Orchid’s hand freed massive energies, ripping UltraTech back in time. Now 2000 years in the past, Orchid must face a new challenge and an even greater foe. Extended Story The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Stage: Helipad Moveset *Flick Flack: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *Ichi: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Punch Opener *Tiger Slide: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick Opener *Tonfa Fire: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch *Fake Tonfa Fire: Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *San: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch *Air-Buster: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick *Air Double: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *Throw: Forward, Fierce Punch *Reverse Throw: Back, Fierce Punch An Opponent's Throw Move *Parry Move: Back Plus Hold Quick Punch *Pressure Move: Forward, Fierce Kick Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Kick *Ultra Combo Breaker: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, *Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks *Mini-Ultra Combo: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Punch *Ultra Combo: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Kick *Ultimate Combo: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Forward, Fierce Punch *0-Combo Ultimate: Back, Down, Quarter Back, Medium Kick Super Moves *Super Ichi: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *Fire Cat: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Medium Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks, Linker *Super Flak: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward. Forward, Fierce Kick 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *End Special 1: Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch, Fierce Puncj *End Special 4: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Kick, Quick Kick *End Special 5: Down, Quarter Forward. Forward. Quick Punch Finishers *No Mercy: Hold Back, Half Circle Back, Medium Kick Endings Kill Sabrewulf but don't kill Jago Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Jago and Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow, for the rest of her life she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Jago or Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Kill Jago but don't kill Sabrewulf Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. His spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks, taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active. Extended Story The Firecat’s Summoning: Moveset Combo Trait - Double Linkers: Ichi Ni San, when used as a linker, can be performed twice. Instinct Mode - Cat's Call: Orchid calls her fire cat as the projectile to attack her opponent, leading to some unblockable mix-ups; the fire cat will no longer be used as a projectile after the Instinct Mode is finished, which she can turn into a fire cat of her own. Command Attacks: * Whiplash * Danger Zone * Throw Special Moves: * Flick Flack: A multi-hitting handstand kick. * Ichi Ni San: A quick attack with her batons. ** 1st Hit: ** 2nd Hit: ** 3rd Hit: ** Ichi Nise: Orchid can dash cancel forward. * Blockade Runner: Fast, low hitting slide kick. * Air Buster: A powerful knee strike which launches Orchid in the air. * Grenade Toss: A stun grenade. Explodes after a time delay or on contact with projectiles. Shadow Moves: * Fire Cat: Transforms into a fire cat. This attack is projectile invulnerable. ** Upper Firecat * Shadow Flick Flack * Shadow Ichi Ni San Combo Openers: * Flick Flack * Ichi Ni San 3rd Hit * Blockade Runner * Shadow Flick Flack * Firecat Combo Linkers: * Flick Flack * Ichi Ni San * Blockade Runner * Shadow Ichi Ni San * Firecat Ultra Combo Hits: 26 Hits Ultimate Combo: *TBA Stage stage (KI 2013)]] Similarity of Chicago Rooftop (KI) and Helipad (KI2) During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be demolished after the helicopters shoots it down with rockets when they flew by. 'Trivia: '''During the slow music due to characters not moving, her remixed classic theme, "K.I. Feeling" will play. Endings Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: ''Gasping and defeated, Sadira reveals the identity of the one who sanctioned her life: ARIA leads a reborn Ultratech. With renewed purpose, Orchid becomes a mercenary angel of vengeance, bent on burning Ultratech to the ground. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: Branded a rogue and psychotic, Orchid leaves behind a wake of death and terror in her single-minded campaign against Ultratech. As others are drawn to her cause, Orchid's network becomes an increasingly unstable and deadly global force to be reckoned with. ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: With only personal conviction to maintain her crusade against Ultratech, Orchid nearly falters-- until she is again reunited with her brother, Jago. Each grappling with inner demons, they are strengthened by mutual cooperation, resolved to aid each other to the end. Quotes Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Orchid2.gif Orchid-crouch.jpg Orchid-washcar.jpg Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg Orchid-nintendo64.jpg|Orchid on an Nintendo 64 poster Orchid7.jpg - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Orchid CharBio.png Orchid Emblem.png|Orchid's Emblem Orchid.PNG|B. Orchid Revealed B-orchid.jpg|Orchid petting her Firecat Jago and Orchid.PNG|Jago and Orchid ki2013-orchid-screen.jpg Orchidretros.jpg B. Orchid (Yellow Attire).PNG|B. Orchid (Yellow Color Attire) Jago vs Orchid.png|Jago vs Orchid OrchidLarge-1024x576.png|B. Orchid's Rebel Outpost Picture Orchid.png|Orchid's Retro costume from KI2 OrchidCharModel.jpg|Orchid Character Model Orchid Classic.png|Classic Orchid (Rebel Outpost) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|Classic Orchid and Classic Jago Classic Jago vs Classic Orchid.png|Classic Jago vs. Classic Orchid Orchid Classic Costume.png|Orchid's Classic Costume (Green Attire) Classic Costume Orchid.png|Orchid's Classic Costume (Pink Attire) 063 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 1 064 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 2 065 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 3 066 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 4 067.JPG|Retro Costume Color 5 068.JPG|Retro Costume Color 6 screen040.png|Orchid executing Blockade Runner Bkaz4r3CUAAJ8O1.jpg|Orchid Render Orchid Arcade Intro 1.png|Orchid Arcade Intro 1 Orchid Arcade Intro 2.png|Orchid Arcade Intro 2 Orchid Arcade Bio.png|Orchid Arcade Bio Orchid45.jpg Orchid Gold.jpg|Orchid Gold Orchid Christmas accessory and color.PNG|Holiday/Christmas theme accessory and color for Orchid Gold Skin Pack 2 Cover.PNG Orchid Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Orchid Mimic Skin in her retro costume Orchidn.jpg }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Nintendo Power Issue File:Killer_Instinct_-1_Nintendo_Power_Edition_(Paul_Gulacy_art)_FRONT.jpg KI 03.jpg KI 04.jpg KI 05.jpg KI 06.jpg KI 07.jpg KI 08.jpg KI 09.jpg Trivia *Orchid's animation while using the Fire Cat in Killer Instinct 2 is recycled from the first Killer Instinct game; the sprite reverts to her original appearance while transforming. * In [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]], Orchid's ''KI2 costume was meant to be her retro costume but it was later scrapped and gave her Killer Instinct (1994) appearance instead. * During development of the original arcade version of Killer Instinct in 1994, which at the time was under the original name "Brute Force", Orchid was not yet created, and in her place were two scrapped female characters: Roxxy/Roxy Rave and Wanda. ** While Roxxy has not been used in the KI media at all (due to her character being scrapped and replaced with Orchid), her concept appearance looks similar to Ultratech secretary Kara from the non-canon KI Special comics. * When heard very closely in her intro, a voice can be heard talking to and supposedly directing Orchid from her unseen communication device, saying "Orchid, confirm visual." and "What's your time estimate?". This is possibly a fellow member of the Disavowed or presumably her superior. External Links *Orchid's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Orchid's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide *DaytonJ (Orchid) vs UA NoDad (Spinal) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Orchid Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters